


Beyond a Reasonable Doubt

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: (no really), Gansey as a matchmaker, Lawyer Adam, Lynch brothers being wonderful to each other, M/M, Ronan is so oblivious, Ronan just wants the barns back, flirting over fries, then this sexy lawyer rolls in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Ronan wants the barns back, his dad's will be damned. He and his brothers decided to hire an attorney to help them.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch & Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	Beyond a Reasonable Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr prompt: I was hoping I could request a AU fic, where the Lynch brothers don't get access to the Barn, and later decide to contest the will, enter Lawyer!Adam?

“Because Declan, I don’t trust your fucking lawyer.” Ronan said, pressing his thumb on the ‘end call’ button before his brother could respond. He missed having a landline, it was hard to replicate the feeling of slamming the phone down as a way to end a call but throwing it across the room was becoming a close second. Of course, his phone bounced off the floor, unharmed. Damn the otterbox that Gansey had bought him.

After retrieving his phone, Ronan started to pace around his small apartment, trying to figure out how to find a lawyer of his own. He didn’t want one Declan picked, someone stuffy and expensive, but he knew better than to call any of the lawyers he saw on bus ads or benches. 

So he called the second most responsible person he knew. “Dick. I need a lawyer.”

Gansey sighed and Ronan could almost see him rubbing his eyes. “Who did you get into a fight with, Ronan?”

“No one.” He grinned, delighted that that was still Gansey’s first assumption. They’d known each other for years and even now, as adults in their late twenties, Gansey assumed the worst. He was glad some things never changed. 

“What do you need a lawyer for then?”

“We’re getting the Barns back.”

Gansey was quiet and Ronan tried not to grit his teeth. He didn’t want Gansey to tell him that it was impossible or stupid. He’d already gone through that with Declan. It had taken Ronan nearly six months to convince Declan that they at least needed to try. He wanted their home back, wanted to be able to come and go as he pleased. Especially now, Declan had a girlfriend, one Ronan actually liked (though he’d never tell Declan that) and Matthew was starting to date too. He wanted a place for all of them to go for holidays or over the summer. A neutral zone where they could build new memories. Family was important and he wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. 

Plus the place was just sitting there, unused. It grated on Ronan, that he couldn’t go back to his childhood home because of some damn slip of paper. He knew it bothered Declan too but he seemed more willing to accept it than Ronan. Matthew barely remembered the place so he didn’t care, beyond that he wanted his brothers to be happy. 

Ronan had started wheedling them and eventually his brothers had given in and agreed to try and get it back. So far, the only step in the plan was ‘hire a lawyer’ but it was a step that they had all agreed on, no small feat for the Lynch brothers. 

“I know someone. He’s younger but he’s brilliant. I’m sure he can think of a way around the will.” Gansey gave him a name and number that Ronan called the next day. The man’s assistant set up a meeting for him and his brothers and, for the first time in years, Ronan found himself feeling a small ray of hope that he could go home. 

Two days later, Ronan was sitting not so patiently in the waiting area of a small law office. Declan was already there, answering emails on his phone while they waited for Matthew. The boy showed up fifteen minutes late with a burrito and Ronan tried not to let his irritation show. 

“Let’s go. He’s waiting.” Ronan said, opening the door and ushering them in.

Declan raised an eyebrow. “I’ve never known you to care about being on time.” 

“This is different.” He’d been waiting years, he didn’t want to wait any longer. 

“Mr. Parrish will see you now.” The secretary said, pointing them to a small office. The three filed in. It was cramped, there was only one chair which Matthew immediately took, digging into his food.

“Hello, I’m Adam Parrish.” The man behind the desk stood and Ronan made a mental note to scream at Gansey. He’d gone on and on about how brilliant the man was, how smart and underappreciated, but he’d failed to mention that he could also be a model with his sharp jawline and dusty hair. If this wasn’t something Ronan cared deeply about, he would have been very distracted by it. 

“Declan.” Declan reached over, shaking the man’s hand. “This is Matthew and Ronan, my brothers.” Matthew raised a sour cream covered hand and Ronan grunted. 

“I understand we’re here to talk about your father’s will. You want to contest it?” 

Declan looked at Ronan, clearly expecting him to speak but Ronan only shrugged. He didn’t want to explain it in front of this man, knowing he’d sound far too desperate and insane. 

Declan sighed. “Yes, he passed years ago and the will forbids us from entering the property. We’d like to see if we can change that.”

Adam nodded, his fingers steepling. “Did you bring a copy?”

“Ronan? You did bring it, right?” Declan asked, turning to him.

“Of course I did.” Ronan dug it out of his pocket, handing it to Adam. “Last page. It’s highlighted.” 

Then Adam read outloud something that Ronan had memorized years ago. “ Upon my death, none of my children shall trespass on the boundaries of the Barns, nor disturb any of the contents there, living or inert, or the assets dealt within this will shall be bequeathed instead to the New York roscommon fund, apart from the trust established for Aurora Lynch's continued care.” Then frowned. “This is pretty direct. Why did he do this?”

“He was insane.” Declan said.

“He was trying to protect mom.” Ronan countered, glaring at his brother. 

“She’s still there?” Adam asked, eyes skimming the rest of the will. 

“On life support.” Declan said, a hush falling over the room. Ronan looked at Adam, waiting for the inevitable pity. That was always what happened. The poor orphan Lynch boys, left alone, unable to return home. Please. The three of them had managed without parents most of their lives and they had turned out fantastic. Mostly. 

Adam’s expression didn’t change though. His eyebrows went up then down and he nodded. “Maybe we can work with that.” He coughed. “I mean, not in a terrible way but as a work around. I didn’t mean to sound heartless.” 

“Isn’t that why we’re hiring you?” Ronan asked, wandering over to the wall of books and opening one. He opened it to a page full of boring legal terms and snapped it shut. 

“Ronan! Can you behave for five minutes?” Declan asked, shaking his head.

“Are we done? Do you need anything else?” He wanted out of this small room with the attorney he couldn’t stop staring at. He felt like a caged animal. 

“No, I’ll call you if I need anything.” Adam’s eyes flicked to Declan. “There is the matter of my retainer.” 

“Right.” Declan went for his wallet and pulled out a sleek black credit card. “One thousand I’m assuming?”

“Um,” Adam took the card, holding it awkwardly. “Three hundred actually. I’ll just- bring this to my secretary. Be right back.”

All of them nodded, three sets of eyes watched Adam leave the room then Declan leaned over and took a kleenex, handing it to Matthew. 

“Ronan, I’m assuming you’ll be the one in contact with him?”

“What?” Ronan turned away from looking at Adam’s law degree and wondering how hard it would be to forge. “Why me?”

“You found him. And you’re the one who hatched this scheme.” Declan’s eyes fell to his phone. “I need to go. Matthew, do you still want a ride? ” 

Matthew nodded, jumping up and following Declan out of the room. Before he closed the door, Declan stopped, looking at him. “I’m proud of you, Ronan. This will be good for the family.”

“Fuck off.” Ronan said but he smiled and Declan smiled back. 

Then he was alone in the small office, wondering if he was supposed to wait or if he could leave too. 

Adam came back a minute later. “I have some paperwork for you. Your brother grabbed his card on the way out but said you’d sign the contract.” Adam looked around at his rifled through office. Ronan hadn’t gone so far as to open drawers but he had looked at more of the books and through the papers on his desk. Everything was boring. “He didn’t mention you’d be examining my office.”

“He wanted you to take the case.” Ronan said, not apologizing for looking through Adam’s things.

Adam stepped closer, fixing his books while Ronan watched, pretending to be disinterested. “Do you use all of those?” He asked, watching Adam’s long fingers straighten a book spine.

“No, they just make me look more legitimate to clients.” Adam said, turning to him with a half smile that made Ronan’s heart hammer in his chest. With a start, he realized they were close enough that he could count Adam’s freckles- and, God help him, he wanted to count them. All of them.

He stepped back, forcing himself to take a deep breath. “What do I need to sign?”

Disappointment flashed over Adam’s face but he recovered quickly, going to his desk and grabbing forms from the printer. 

“Here, sit.” Adam gestured to the chair and put a stack of papers on his desk, facing Ronan. “These are standard retainer forms, saying I’ll do my best to help you and that you won’t hire someone else without telling me. You’re welcome to take a minute and read them. I don’t have another client for a few hours.”

“Just tell me where to sign.” Ronan said, grabbing a pen. He wasn’t going to pretend to read them. Legalese had always been over his head and he trusted Gansey and, by extension, Adam. 

Adam looked surprised but nodded, opening the document and pointing to the last page. “Here. Then you can leave.” 

“Sick of me already?” He asked, scrawling his name on the paper. 

“Hardly. You’re the most interesting client I’ve seen all day.” 

Ronan’s eyes snapped up, trying to figure out if Adam was being sarcastic. His expression was anything but. He was watching Ronan carefully, examining him like he expected to learn Ronan’s life story from the slope of his shoulders. 

“Here.” He shoved the papers back at Adam, all too aware that this office was small and that he was blushing. “Call me when you’ve solved the case.”

“That’s not really how this works.” Adam said, arranging the papers and stapling them. “I may need to call you with questions.” 

“Fine. You have my number.” Ronan said, turning on his heel and leaving before he said anything stupid.

Once he was outside, it was easier to convince himself that he’d made it up. Adam was a successful lawyer with his own practice, there was no way he was interested in Ronan. It was probably illegal anyway, a rule against it in that contract he hadn’t bothered to read.

By the time he was home, he had an email with the signed contract attached, Adam’s fancy letterhead at the top. He decided to do something he probably should have done from the start- google Adam. 

A search for Adam Parrish came up with a lot of mishits. Adding their state helped. Finally, Ronan found the Firm’s website and Adam’s bio. He had graduated from some fancy private high school and went to Harvard for undergrad and law school, graduating with honors from all three. Ronan was mildly surprised, Adam hadn’t seemed like a prep school kid. At least, he hid it better than anyone else Ronan knew. It made him wonder what Adam was doing in a shitty small office, why he wasn’t working for a Fortune 500 company. 

He found some articles written about Adam in college- accolades and scholarships he’d received. In all of them, Adam sounded bland, boring, like he didn’t want to be there. Ronan thought it was funny that the interviewer never seemed to notice. 

Eventually, Ronan put his laptop away, realizing that he’d thoroughly cyberstalked the man. He went to bed, trying not to think of his new sexy lawyer.

It worked for the next few days until he got a call from an unknown number. Uncharacteristically, he answered it, expecting to get to tell off a telemarketer. Instead a voice with a slight Southern twang asked, “Hello? Mr. Lynch?”

“Mr. Lynch died a long ass time ago. You’ve got Ronan.” 

A chuckle. “Well Ronan, this is Adam Parrish, the lawyer you terrorized the other day?”

“I terrorize a lot of lawyers, be more specific.”

“And here I thought I was special.”

Ronan grinned. He liked this guy. “I thought you had a secretary to make calls like this.” 

He could almost picture Adam’s shrug. “I had some time so I thought I’d make this one.”

“What’s up, Parrish? Did the payment not go through? Because that’s a Declan problem. He’s the money maker out of the siblings.”

“And what are you?”

“The problem child.” 

Another chuckle. “I suppose I could have guessed that. No, it’s not about the payment. I have an idea and I want you to come down to the office to discuss it.”

“Should I get the others too?” He tried not to get his hopes up, it was only an idea. It didn’t mean he was going home but still hope sprang into Ronan’s chest. The seed had been planted when he had called Adam and now it was growing, a tiny sprout next to his heart.

“No I- I want to see what you think first.” 

“When should I come by?”

Adam paused. “I’m nearly done for the day. What if we met at the restaurant across the street in an hour?”

Ronan pulled the phone away from his face, looking the place up. “Glendower’s Cafe?”

“That’s the one.” 

“I can do that.”

When Adam answered, his voice was lighter somehow. “Good. Great. I’ll see you then.”

“Can’t wait.” 

Ronan hung up, looking down at his outfit. He wondered if he should change out of his dirty tank top and ripped jeans but he didn’t see the point. Changing implied that this was somehow a big deal, that it meant something other than that Adam was hungry. 

Instead, he decided to take a nap, waking up with only minutes to spare. At the restaurant, it was easy to spot Adam, sitting alone at a table with fries and a beer.

“I forgot to eat lunch.” He said as way of an explanation. “Please eat some though, this basket is the size of my head.” 

Ronan sat across from him, swiping a few fries as Adam took a long drink. There was a small smear of foam on his upper lip that Ronan wanted to reach across the table and clean it with his thumb. Instead, he shoved more fries in his mouth, ordering a beer from the waiter that appeared. 

“What’s your idea?” He asked, watching Adam carefully wipe his hands off with a napkin.

“I didn’t take you as a straight to business person.” 

Ronan shrugged, not sure how to explain how important this was, how every second he wasn’t there felt like he was losing himself. He was supposed to be at the Barns, all of them were, he felt it in his bones. 

But he took a breath, reminding himself that another ten minutes wouldn’t kill him. 

Probably. 

Ronan asked one of the questions that had been burning in his mind. “Why is a Harvard grad working in some shitty small office instead of on wall street?” 

“You googled me?” Adam asked with a slight smile. 

“Had to make sure you were really a lawyer.” 

“Did I pass?” He asked, shoveling more fries in his mouth. There was something desperate about it, like there had been a time when he’d been worried that the food wouldn’t be there. Ronan tried not to linger on it. 

“Yea, with your Harvard credentials. Don’t ignore my question.”

Adam eyed him for a minute then tapped the menu. “After we order. It’s a long story and all I can think about is a tuna sandwich.”

“Gross.” Ronan opened the menu, glancing at the selection. His beer arrived and both ordered food. 

Once the waiter left, Ronan leaned back, openly watching Adam and waiting for him to speak. 

Adam took a deep breath then exhaled. “I came from- not a great place, to put it mildly. It’s not important but it taught me that I needed to fight for everything I wanted. By the time I graduated, I knew that I wanted to help people like me, I wanted to make their lives easier than mine had been.” 

Ronan nodded. Somehow he’d expected something like that. Adam seemed like a white knight, ready to swoop in and rescue the forgotten peasants of the realm. 

“By fighting a rich guy’s dead dad?” 

“It pays the bill. I really overcharged your brother.”

He laughed, loud enough that the table next to them looked over. “Oh, I knew I liked you.” 

Adam raised an eyebrow and Ronan quickly added, “As a lawyer. You came recommended by Dick so I assumed you’d be competent.” 

A small smile appeared. “He lets you call him Dick?”

“Hell no. He hates it. But after a decade of friendship, I’ve gotten good at tuning him out.” Ronan took a long drink, answering Adam’s questions about how he’d met Gansey. Ronan enjoyed every laugh he drew from Adam but he couldn’t want too long before he blurted out, “So what did you come up with to get us back home?”

Adam drew back, transforming back into an attorney as he grabbed a piece of paper. “Here.” He put the will on the table, the relevant part highlighted.

“Yea, I’ve read it once or twice.” Or a million times.

“People who care for your mom are allowed on the property.” Adam said, pointing to the sentence. He paused. 

Ronan shrugged. “Yea I know. Lucky bastards.”

“You aren’t getting it. How do you feel about becoming a nurse?” 

His eyes widened. It was so obvious. He had no idea how he’d never thought of it. “I- shit. Will that work?”

Adam nodded. “I don’t see why not. I haven’t exactly contacted Niall’s lawyers about it, I’m hoping we can keep things quiet, but the will states it’s allowed I don’t see why it would be an issue.”

“Shit.” Ronan stared down at the will. His ticket back had been staring him in the face the whole time. “I can go home.” Tears well up in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away, standing up.

“Where are you going?” Adam asked, confused.

“I need to call my brothers. I have to tell them.” Thoughts were running through Ronan’s head at a million miles an hour. He wanted to talk to Declan. He wanted to drive to the Barns. He wanted to make this happen. Everything was happening so quickly he didn’t know what to do first.

“What about your food?” 

Ronan was already halfway across the restaurant. “Add it to our bill and take it home. You need to eat more!” He said before disappearing out the door, missing the look of disappointment on Adam’s face. 

The next few weeks went by quickly. Adam’s plan was approved by Declan and Mathew and then they decided to try it. Ronan signed up for some basic medical training classes then he applied to be his mom’s full time aid. It wasn’t hard to get hired, it seemed like there weren’t many people who wanted to make the drive out to the Barns everyday. 

Within a month, Ronan was moving in. He didn’t have a lot of stuff, he’d always been hoping to go home so he refused to put down roots anywhere else. 

“That’s the last box.” Gansey said, looking around the kitchen. “I can’t believe how different this place looks.”

“Yea they took our shit down.” Ronan said, glaring at all the missing photos. His first order of business was to put everything back the way it was supposed to be. 

“Adam really came through.” 

Ronan looked at Gansey. He’d thought of Adam more in the past few days than he wanted to admit. He had thought about calling him and thanking him, baking him cookies, asking him out. All of it seemed crazy. They barely knew each other. Ronan knew he needed to just let the man go. 

“Yea, he’s pretty cool.”

Gansey’s eyebrow quirked up and Ronan knew he’d missed the casual attempt he was going for. “He asked about you.” Gansey mentioned. “Wanted to know how far this was from his office.”

Ronan stopped unwrapping his dishes and looked at Gansey, abandoning his attempt at indifference. “What did you say?” 

“That he should come see for himself.” Almost on cue, Ronan heard a car pull up. “Now you can actually thank him, like you should have in the first place.”

“Dick-”

“Ronan.” Gansey pointed at him. “Be yourself, just maybe a little nicer.”

Ronan bared his teeth at Gansey then both smiled. “Thanks man.” 

Gansey clapped his back. “You two would be good together.” 

There was a knock on the front door and Gansey stepped back, going out the side door. Ronan grew nervous as he walked to the door, opening it to an equally nervous looking Adam.

“Hey.” Adam’s eyes met his and Ronan thought that he might have a heart attack. He’d forgotten how damn blue they were. “Nice place you’ve got here, I can see why you wanted it back.” 

“Thanks.” Ronan ran a hand over his head. “I’ll give you a tour.” 

He led Adam around, pointing out the barns- empty now but soon to be filled with cows and chickens- then inside, showing him each of the rooms. Adam didn’t volunteer why he was there and Ronan didn’t ask. Finally they were at Aurora’s room. Both grew quiet as they stepped in. 

“The lady of the hour.” Adam said, staying away far away from the beeping monitors and tubes that kept her alive. “What happened to her?”

Ronan shrugged. “We don’t really know. Niall died and she collapsed. Some idiot said it was a broken heart. I suppose I owe her for letting me come home again.” He hadn’t realized how emotional he sounded until Adam’s hand slipped into his, giving it a comforting squeeze. 

“Come on.” Ronan said, not letting go of Adam’s hand and leading him back to the hallway. They looked at each other and Ronan tried to find the words to thank him.

“You disappeared from the restaurant.” Adam said, not accusing, just stating a fact. 

“Yea, sorry about that.” 

Adam looked down at their joined hands. Ronan wondered if Adam could feel his heart beating through his pulse. “I think you owe me dinner.” Adam said quietly, his accent creeping back in. 

“Like-” Ronan coughed. “Like a date? Or like as a client?” 

Adam leaned in, pressing a cautious kiss to the side of Ronan’s mouth. Then he asked, “Does that answer your question?”

Ronan shook his head. “No, you’d better try again.” 

The two had matching smiles as both leaned back in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt that got long.   
> Sent me prompts- or just come talk to me about Pynch's highly specific brand of flirting- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
